Halloween Dance
by Enchanted1234
Summary: Lucy and Natsu are going together to the Halloween dance. They're wearing a couple contest together. Along with Juvia, Levy, and Erza how will their date go? Sorry, I'm bad a summaries lol. Leave a nice comment Happy Halloween! ONE SHOT!


Lucy pulled out her apartment key from her back pocket. She had an exhausting day. She went in her celestial spirit world and talked to each of her magical celestial spirits. Once she entered the world, Taurus kept trying to take her clothes off, Aquarius kept trying to drown her, and Leo kept on flirting with her and attempted to kiss her! She was only there for a minute until she grew scared and hid in Horologium until she had to leave.

"They're a lot of work," Lucy sighed as she unlocked the door to her apartment. "I just need a nice long breath-AHHHH!" Lucy screamed when she saw Natsu eating the fire from her scented candles. "Natsu, what the _hell_ are you doing here?!"

Natsu licked the fire off of her cinnamon scented candle. "Oh, hey Lucy!" He smiled. "I just** LOVE** these candles! They give the fire an extra kick-"Lucy smacked him upside the head and grabbed all of the candles and placed them back. Natsu rubbed the bump on his head as Lucy glared at him. "Oh, come on! I just wanted hang out!"

Lucy clamed herself down as she sat next to the fire mage. "Where's Happy?"

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest. "He's trying to ask Carla to the dance."

"There's a dance?"

Natsu nodded. "You didn't know?"

Lucy shook her head. "I was in the celestial spirit world all day."

Natsu looked at her. "Well, Master Makarov is holding a dance at the Guild. It's like a Halloween themed dance. We get to dress up!" He gave Lucy a smile. "You should come! It's on Halloween."

"Th-That's in two days!" Lucy looked down at her hands as he cheeks blushed. "Do you have to bring a date?"

Natsu placed his fingers under his chin. "Hmmm...Now that you asked I think we do have to bring dates."

Lucy's face flushed as she waited for Natsu to ask her to the dance. Her eyes narrowed as he closed his eyes, lost in his own thoughts. _'Do I have to spell it out for him?!'_

Natsu smiled as he snapped his fingers, causing little sparks to fly off his fingertips. "I know! I'll ask Lisanna-"Lucy punched Natsu in the gut and ran angrily to her room._ 'He's an idiot!'_ she thought as she collapsed on her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

Lucy squeezed her eye shut as she heard her door open._ 'I thought I locked the damn door.'_ She ignored the extra weight that pushed her pink bed down. "Lucy?" Natsu asked. "What's wrong? Did I say something?"

Lucy sighed as she turned over so her back was pressed against her bed. She looked up at a confused Natsu. _'I can't stay mad at him, he's clueless about girls.'_ "Natsu," she said.

"Yes, Lucy?"

"Could...um...could we go to the dance...to...together?"

Natsu smiled. "You want to go with me?"

Lucy's cheeks burned as she nodded.

Natsu lightly laughed as he placed his hand on her head and rubbed her blond hair. "I'll go with you, Lucy! Hehe!"

Lucy playfully shoved his hand from her head. "Knock it off!" She smiled up at him.

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Lucy, we should look up costumes."

"Oh, well I think-"

"Hold it!"Natsu placed his hand over her mouth. "I have a great idea!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at Natsu. He slowly removed his hand from her face and smiled from ear to ear. "I think we should do costumes that match each other!"

"That's sounds like fun!" Lucy giggled. "What should we go for?"

"I could be a fork and you can be a spoon!"

Lucy frowned at him. "No."

Natsu shrugged. "Alright, how about you be a plug and I'll-"

"Absolutely not!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu sighed. "What if we are both a pair of giant boo-"

"That's not gonna happen!" Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. "No! We are not gonna be anything sexual!"

Natsu ran his hands through his pink hair. "Fine, then you pick our costumes."

"Fine!" Lucy closed her eyes as she thought about what they should go as. "We could do Jack and Sally?"

"Who or what the hell is that?"

"It's a movie-"

"Lame! Next!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy sighed. "How about Cinderella and her prince-"

Natsu yawned loudly.

Lucy growled as she said, "Cops and robbers!"

Natsu woke back up and pulled Lucy into his arms. "Finally you picked a good one!" He squeezed her. "I'm gonna be the robber though."

Lucy blushed as she looked up at him. "You are under arrest," she teased.

Natsu laughed. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Let's go get our costumes!"

* * *

Lucy looked at her costume hanging in her closet. It didn't take them long to find their costumes. It was now the 30th of October and Lucy had invited the girls over for a sleep over while Natsu invited the guy at his place. The girls were getting ready to watch a scary movie. They were all curled up on the couch.

Levy sat next to Lucy. She looked at her friend in amusement. "So," the bookwork said, "you're going with Natsu."

Lucy knew she didn't ask her but she nodded anyway. "Yeah, I am."

Levy smiled at her friend as Erza took a swig of wine. Her cheeks were red as she placed the bottle down and wiped her lips. "I-I'm happy for you-**SHUT UP**!" She yelled at Juvia. Juvia shrunk back against Lisanna. "Ju-Juvia didn't do anything!"

Lisanna patted Juvia on the shoulder. "Sorry," she whispered. "Erza gets kinda mean when she's drunk."

Erza scowled at the girls. "I am not-" she belched loudly, causing all the girls to laugh.

Lucy got off the couch and gently took the wine from Erza. "I think you had enough."

Erza narrowed her eyes at Lucy but didn't protest as the celestial wizard placed the alcohol back in the kitchen. She sat back down on the couch and paused the movie. "We should talk about tomorrow before we watch_ Freddy vs Jason_."

Lisanna smiled as she tucked a strand of short snow white hair from her eyes. "I'm going with Elfman. We're both going as animals. I'm gonna be a tigress!"

Levy giggled. "What's Elfman gonna be?"

Lisanna blinked. "He's gonna be a gorilla."

"That's sound cool!" Levy smiled. "It's cool you're going with your brother, Lisanna!"

"Thanks." Lisanna gave her a small smile. She placed a hand on Juvia's shoulder. "Who are you going with Juvia?"

Juvia's face flushed as she buried her face in her hands. She shook her head in embarrassment, her blue hair swishing side to side.

"Juvia, you can tell us." Lucy laughed lightly. "We all have to have dates."

Juvia narrowed her eyes at Lucy and growled. Lucy backed off and sighed. _'She still thinks I'm going after Gray!'_

Juvia lowered her blue gaze and started playing with her fingers. "Juvia was planning to ask Gray at the dance. Ju-Juvia-"

**"You don't have a date yet?!"** Erza said angrily._ 'She's still drunk,'_ Lucy thought as Erza jumped off the couch and got in Juvia's face. **"That ice ass hole hasn't asked you out yet?!"**

Juvia nodded fast. "Gray hasn't even looked at me! Juvia tried to ask but Gray always walked away from Juvia! Juvia is deeply upset-" Juvia gasped as Erza pulled her into a tight hug.

**"Don't worry, Juvia. I will save you!"** Her eyes shined with determination as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. She scowled at the phone. Hey eyes glowed when she heard Gray. **"Damn it Gray, it's Erza! How dare youuuuuuu nooot ask the lovley Juuuuuvia out toooo the damn dance!...NO! Grow a pair of balls and ask her out! I don't care if you're at Natsu's! Juvia is right here!"** Without another word, Erza threw the phone at Juvia. **"He's on."**

Juvia's face flushed as she slowly answered the phone. "Ye-Yes?" The girls leaned in to listen while Erza crossed her arms over her chest. "This is Juvia." She raised her other hand up her chest where her heart was. She smiled happily as tears formed in her eyes. "Juvia would love to go with Gray!" she yelled happily. "Juvia loves Gray!" She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Well, Ju-Juvia was gonna go as a witch." Juvia blushed. "Juvia has to wait till tomorrow to see what Gray is? Juvia will wait. Juvia-" Erza yanked the phone from Juvia and yelled, **"Bye you ass hole!"** She hung the phone and flopped back on the couch. "How did it go?"

Juvia smiled. Her whole face was as red as her Coca-Cola can.

"I guess she's going with Gray," Lucy said happily. She glanced at Erza who was playing with her hair. "Who are you going with, Erza?"

Erza sank into the couch. "Jellal." She sleepily closed her eyes and snored softly. The girls laughed quietly.

"Let's go put her in my room so she can sleep," Lucy whispered. All the girls carried Erza into Lucy's room and placed her on the air mattress. They walked back into the living room. "Levy what about you?" Lucy asked.

Levy blushed lightly. "Gajeel finally asked me out"

"He's scary though!" Lucy shivered.

"Gajeel is cool," Juvia said as she glared at Lucy. "Juvia likes Gajeel! Levy loves Gajeel. Why doesn't Lucy like Gajeel?"

Levy raised her hand as she said, "I didn't say I loved-"

"I don't hate Gajeel," Lucy said slowly for Juvia. "I just think he's a bit intimidating."

"Juvia sees." Juvia sighed. "Juvia is sorry."

"It's okay." Lucy smiled.

Lisanna looked at the screen. "Let's watch this bad boy, guys!"

The girls agreed and started watching the scary movie.

* * *

It was now the night of the dance. The girls were waiting for the dates. They were by the gates of their Guild. Lucy was wearing a tight short blue cop dress with ruffles on the bottom. She had a black leather belt wrapped around her waist. She was wearing a navy blue cop hat and fish net leggings with black boots. In her right hand were handcuffs. "Where the hell are they?"

Levy shrugged. She was wearing a red hooded dress. The top of her dress was white and sleeveless while the bottom half was red and poofy. Around her waist was a black laced up belt. Levy had on white stockings and red slippers. "They should be here by now."

Juvia ran a hand through her blue hair. The water mage was in a tight sparkly purple dress that showed her curves nicely. The skirt part of her dress went up to her thighs and it was purple and black ruffles. Juvia had on long purple striped stockings with black heels. On her head was a point witch's hat. "Juvia hopes they're okay."

Lisanna smiled with her new fangs. She was wearing a blue tigress costume. She had on blue tiger ears on her headband. Her dress was tight against her; it was white down the middle. One the sides it was blue with black stripes. Behind her was a long tail. She wore gloves that came out as paws. "Maybe they got lost?"

"Of course they're not lost!" Erza sighed. Erza had on devil horns and wore a tight red dress. The neck went down to a v cut that showed her the top of her breasts nicely. The dress went up to her lower thighs. Behind her was a short pitchforked tail. "They're boys. Boys are never on time."

"Erza, are you sure you're okay?" Lucy asked. "You drank a lot last night."

"I'm fine. Don't worry. Just have fun tonight. Oh, and happy Halloween."

"Juvia sees them!" Juvia pointed to five shadowy figures head towards them.

Lucy smiled as she waited for them. Her heart was beating fast as they approached them. The five boys stood in front of them, their faces turning red from their hot dates. Except for Natsu who was clueless and Elfman just shrugged.

Jellal wiped his bloody nose. He was in a green buttoned up shirt and kaki pants. "You look great, Erza."

Erza raised a red brow. "Is that a costume? You know you're supposed to dress up?" She smiled as he grew nervous.

"I'm Heisenberg. From Breaking Bad."

"Oh. I see." Erza lightly laughed.

Jellal blushed as he grabbed her hand. "And you're a diablo."

Erza blushed lightly. "Let's just go." Erza dragged Jellal into the dance. Loud music came through the doors.

"Hello Elfman!" Lisanna said happily as she hugged him. "Nice costume!"

"Thanks." Elfman pulled of his gorilla mask, sweat dripped from his face. "I feel hot and sticky!" He laughed lightly. "Let's go."

Lisanna glanced at Natsu before she grabbed her brother's arm and headed into the Guild.

Levy blushed lightly as she looked at Gajeel. "How-How did you know I was gonna be red riding hood?"

Gajeel blushed. He was wearing a big furry black hoodie. The hoodie had wolf ears. He was wearing black paw-like gloves. He even had a little tail. "I didn't." He scowled. "I had no idea." He avoided her gaze as he said lowly, "Um...you look nice."

"Thanks." Levy took a shaky breath as she reached for his hand. He held her hand as she said, "Shall we go in?"

Gajeel smiled at her as she dragged him in the Guild.

Gray sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "Hey Juvia."

Juvia was blushing madly as she looked at Gray. He had nothing on. Nope. Well, except for a huge leaf covering his business. Lucy was covering her eyes as she giggled. "Hey Gray." Juvia smiled.

Gray's eyes looked at Juvia's costume. "Nice costume," he said awkwardly.

Juvia squealed as she fainted. Before she landed on the floor, Gray quickly caught her. Natsu laughed. "Put some clothes on, your pervert!"

Gray scowled at Natsu. "This is my costume! I'm Adam from the Bible!" He lifted Juvia into bridal style, her head resting in between his neck. "She's out cold," Gray mumbled. "I'm going to take her inside." Gray shook his butt as he walked into the Guild with a love struck witch in his arms.

Natsu and Lucy were laughing, their cheeks pink, as they watched Gray leave. "Oh my gawd, he's so weird!" Lucy laughed.

Natsu held his sided as he laughed. "I think I peed a little!"

"Gross!"

Natsu wiped his eyes. He was in an orange jumpsuit. "I'm ready for those handcuffs, officer!" he teased. He walked to Lucy and yanked her handcuffs. He opened it and cuffed himself. He placed the other end on Lucy's wrist. "Now we're both in character."

Lucy blushed. "You're weird."

Natsu smirked at her. "You're weird too."

The two wizards walked into the Guild, connected by the handcuffs. Everyone was dancing and having a good time. Gray was trying to wake Juvia up. Natsu laughed as he pulled Lucy with him. He got behind Gray and shoved him into Juvia. Gray yelled out as his lips connected with Juvia's. HIs face flushed as he quickly pulled back and went to yell at Nastu when Juvia woke up in his arms.

"Quick, run!" Natsu roared with laughter. He dragged Lucy to the other side of the room. Lucy looked back to see Juvia wrapped her arms around Gray's neck and smiling. _'Good for her.'_

In the corner of her eye, Lucy noticed Jellal corning Erza. They were both laughing. Jellal brushed a strand of red hair from Erza's face. She blushed as she leaned into his hand.

Levy and Gajeel were awkwardly dancing. Levy was laughing, she looked like she was having so much fun. Gajeel smiled here and there.

_'Everyone looks like they're having fun!'_ Natsu bumped Lucy with his shoulder. "Lucy, are you day dreaming?"

"N-No!" She shook her head. "I was just watching everyone."

Natsu smiled. "Let's dance!"

Lucy yipped as Natsu dragged her to the dance floor. Her hips were moving to the beat as Natsu swooshed side to side. She laughed as he stuck his tongue out. Lucy noticed Lisanna talking with her brother, but her blue eyes kept landing on Natsu._ 'She still has feelings for him...'_

Lucy squealed as Natsu spun her around by the handcuffs. He pulled her hand so his chest was against her back. Their bodies grinded against each others with the music. Lucy spun back around and laughed. She was having so much fun! Lucy smiled as Natsu pulled her into his sweaty arms, they both jumped up and down. They were both laughing so hard that they started snorting._ 'This is the best day ever!'_

* * *

Lucy opened the door to her apartment, dragging Natsu inside with her. "Let's sit down."

They both sat down on the pink couch. Lucy couldn't stop smiling. "I had so much fun!"

"Lucy, is your wrist okay?"

"What do you mean?"

He lifted his own wrist where he was handcuffed. His wrist was red. Lucy looked at her own and gasped. It was inflamed and it hurt. "Ooops. My bad! Here, let me get the key." She pulled out the small key and unlocked the cuffs. They clicked open. Lucy took them off and threw the handcuffs to the side. Natsu and Lucy rubbed their sore wrists.

"Sorry about that, "Lucy murmured.

Natsu shrugged. "No biggie." He grinned at her as he got closer. "You're a good dancer."

Lucy waved him off. "Don't say that!"

"You are! You can sure can-" Lucy threw a pillow at him. "Oky, I'll shut up."

Lucy lightly laughed. "Thanks for going with me."

"No problem. We're friends, right?"

Lucy gave him a small smile. "Friends. Right," she said softly.

Natsu leaped off the couch and offered Lucy his hand. She gave him her hand. He pulled her up into a hug. Lucy blushed as she wrapped her arms under his armpits._ 'Oh cute,'_ she thought as she buried her face in between his neck, _'the old cop and robber love story. Yeah right. Where's my happily ever after?'_

Natsu squeezed her tightly. He pulled back and poked her forehead. "You're awesome, you know that?"

Lucy smiled. _'Yep, he's clueless when it comes to girls. Maybe I need to make the first move.'_

The cop walked the robbed to the door. Natsu turned around and waved. "See ya tomorrow!" Just as he was about to walk away, Lucy said, "Natsu!"

He looked at her over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

Lucy hesitated, her cheeks were pink, as she ran into his arms and smashed her lips against his. Natsu gasped as he was pushed back but he got his balance back when he placed his hand on her hips. His eyes widened but then slowly closed as he kissed her back. Lucy's face grew redder as he hands squeezed her hips. She felt like she was gonna pass out! Natsu growled as her fingers ran through his pink hair. "Lucy," he said against her lips.

Lucy's eyes opened wide as she pulled back. They were both breathless as they looked at each other, no clue on what to do next. "Um," Lucy stuttered. "Natsu, I-"

Natsu walked into her and planted a hot kiss on her cheek. Steam flew up from her cheek. He smiled at her with flushed cheeks. "Again," he whispered, "you're awesome." With a wink from his eye, he spun around and left.

Lucy collapsed on the couch and pressed her fingertips against her lips. _'Natsu.'_

* * *

**_Well,_ I hope you guys enjoyed my Halloween Fairy Tail special! Sorry if they're ooc...Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
